Mona is A and after
by RosewoodDude123
Summary: What if Mona didn't die when she took Spencer to the Floating Man Quarry? Here's my fantasy of a really cool plot in my opinion this is my first story, so please be nice : enjoy!


Chapter 1.

Hanna Marin spritzed herself with her Chanel perfume and clumped down the stairs to her kitchen in her house in Rosewood, Pennsylvania. Her Mother sat at the island in her kitchen, fidgeting with the spoon in her empty coffee cup. Hanna strode towards the door and opened it. "Morning" Hanna mumbled and stepped over the threshold "Morning..Where are you going, Hanna?" "Out, I am meeting lucas at Otter." Hanna replied as she took another step. "Wait," her mother said, getting up "Are you sure your okay?" She said. Of coarse I am not okay! Hanna wanted to scream. It had been a week since her and her old best friends Aria, Emily and Spencer, had discovered Mona Vanderwaal, Hanna's best friend, was "A", an evil text messenger posing to be Alison DiLaurentis, Their old friend from 7th grade who was murdered the summer before 8th grade, that knew all their secrets, hit Hanan with a car, and threatened to expose them for blinding Jenna Cavanaugh , that was really planned along by her and Alison. Hanna, Aria, Emily and Spencer had told no one about the threats until Mona revealed to Spencer that she was also getting messages from A. However it was all an act to get closer to them and get more information as A. At Hanna's welcome back party, Mona kidnapped Spencer after Hanna remembered Mona was A, and took her the the Floating Man Quarry. fortunately, the police arrived before anyone was seriously hurt, and took Mona to the Radley Sanitarium. Hanna had so many questions she wanted to ask her, and today was the first day she actually had the courage to go visit her, she could never tell her mother that though. "Um, yeah." Hanna said frostily "Why wouldn't I be"and then flipped her auburn hair over her shoulder and struted out the door.

Chapter 2.

Mona Vanderwaal sat in the day room at Radley, flipping through and old Vogue magazine. "Ugh, does this shack have any magazines from this century?" She said cooly to Mrs. Richter, her supervisor and Doctor...ur nurse person at Radley, as if Mona could tell the difference. "Actually forget it," Mona added " Can I have a slice of Peach Pie" Mrs. Richter nodded and scuffled out of the room. Was being "A" worth all of this? After being bullied by Ali and her friends, Mona soon filled with rage after Ali was killed, and quickly jumped at the opportunity to be Hanna's friend, not just for a popularity uprising, but also hoping for a chance to get back at her and the rest of them for treating her so bad when Ali was still here. A few days before Ali's body was found, Mona was walking and saw Maya moving in and had an assortment of boxes out by the street, Mona looked in and saw Ali's diary, opened it and saw all the things Ali had written about all of them...and then "A" was born. After a month of harassing them, Mona had the thought of how will this all end? They would have to find out the identity sooner or later, and framing Maya and having a welcome back party for Hanna tootallly backfired. A week ago, when Mona was taken to Radley, she began a series of medication and therapy treatments to try to get her back to her real self and get past the anger and psychological problems she had had. And to her surprise, they actually made her feel much better. She felt stings of guilt and devastation when she realized she hurt her one and only friend in her life and probably lost her forever..but then she also still hated Hanna so much for all she and her friends did to her back in middle school. She took a breath in and Mrs. Richter returned with her pie and held an envelope in her hand "Some woman left this for you at the desk, I said I would give it to you." Mona grabbed the envelope and tore it open with her fingernails, a note was inside. Mona took the note out and her eyebrows raised and her jaw dropped. it was written in sloppy red pen "Mona- Look at you! you put your loser life to good use, but if you know anything about Ali, you never give in to feelings and all that mushy gooshy shit. Time to get a taste of your own medicine love, you ruined my life just as much as those other liars did too, so your sinking down with them. -A" she flipped the card over "P.S: you tell anyone about me, and you will be 6 feet under, just like my.." the rest of the note was ripped.

Chapter 3.

Hanna climbed up the granite steps to Radley's front entrance. she entered and looked at the sign "Radley will be turning into a new hotel, all patients and staff will be moved to the new facility The Preserve." Hanna smacked her hand over the sign pushing the next door open. she walked up to the desk, pushing a strand of hair out of her face. "Hi, I'm here to see Mona Vanderwaal." The man at the desk, with his handle bar moustache, looked more like motorcycle gang member material, then a hospital receptionist. He nodded and led her to a room that read 214 in rubbed off letters on the door. He motioned she could go in and then he left and went back down the hall, back to the desk. Taking a breath, she lightly pushed the door open. She heard a noise, turned and saw a flash of blonde hair..whatever. she entered the room and shut the door behind her. she saw a figure sitting in a chair. When the door closed, the figure turned around, and Hanna and Mona were face to face.

Chapter 4.

Mona turned the chair around and looked at her. "Wow" Hanna thought to herself. Mona looked great. With her hair in nice curls and her makeup done looking like a pro had done it-as Mona usually did throughout her friendship, there was no trace that Mona was any mental patient. "Hello Hanna" Mona said. Mona sounded completely different then she did when they were usually around. she didnt sing-song her voice, it just sounded...distant. Hanna looked at her face, tears brimming in her eyes. "How could you Mona" She said, trying so hard to hold in a sob "You were my best friend, you meant so much to me...what did I do to deserve all this, how did you even do this?" Mona sat up. "You have a lot of free time when someone decides your a loser and no one will hang out with you" Her voice getting more angry. Mona stood up "You think you are the one who got hurt the most out of this? Oh grow up! I gave you barely a month of Ali's rath...I dealt with it for years." Tears rolled down Hanna's face "She called me Hanna Fat-assa, for god's sake Mona! Everyone dealt with her, not just you!" Mona walked closer "Well at least you had someone to hang out with even during that. If that were the price to pay for being popular, I would have paid it with no hesitation." Hanna couldn't take it anymore, she darted out of the room, slammed the door and ran into the bathroom, and threw up, a habbit she had stopped since A.

Chapter 5.

Mona stood alone in her room. she glanced at the closed door. there was a Post-it! note hanging on it. She walked over slowly and pulled it off. "HA. Hanna would never forget a psycho! Now your friendless and insane! -A" Mona felt tears of anger and confusion sting her eyes. Why did she do this? If she would have just stayed friends with Hanna and forgotten what Ali and everyone else did to her, she would still have her life of popularity, going on dates, and ruling the school with...Hanna, What had she done to Hanna? Her breathing slowed..She felt like the walls were closing in on her. She let out a desperate "eep" and then darkness.

Chapter 6.

Hanna wiped the edge of her mouth. She cried uncontrollably. "Why does everyone leave me?" that question kept blaring in her mind. First her dad, Ali, and now Mona. Even her and her old friends haven't been in as much contact as they once were. She got up and walked over to the sink and ran water on her hands. She looked in the mirror and saw poopy brown hair, acne, braces and chubby cheeks. she splashed water on her face. She was back. Composing herself again, she walked through the lobby, out the door, and into the parking lot. while walking, she pulled out her droid and started composing a message to Aria "I just saw Mona, can you come over?" She climbed into her car, and when she put the keys into the ignition, her phone chimed. she unlocked the screen and opened the message "OMG, WHT? Yes, coming now." She threw the phone on the passenger seat, put the car in drive, and sped away.

Chapter 7.

Mona's eyes shot open, and she found herself in some room in the sanitarium, strapped to a hospital bed, and IV sticking out of her arm. "Hello?" she whispered out. The door opened and a hooded figure came into the room and walked over to Mona. The figure pulled the hood off of and turned around. it was...Ali. Her blue eyes looked into Mona's in a hypnotizing sort of way. she came closer and said 5 chilling words "Did you get my message?"


End file.
